lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dori Snowblown
'''Dori Snowblown '''or more simply ''Dori ''is a rich merchant of the Dwarven Hold of Karak Izor. Dori Snowblown has one sister in the form of Felsi Snowblown of whom is a noble within Thaig Aeducan and stands beside him in all decisions he makes. Dori Snowblown would marry Hashani Snowblown, of whom he loved but she lost her family during the war and joined the Ironbreakers following this travelling north to Thaig Moria. With Hashani Snowblown he has two children in the form of Gori, and Tori Snowblown of whom his son Gori is the Thane of Thaig Aeducan and a power warrior, while his son Tori Snowblown is the personal diplomat of the Kingdom of Izor, and the Kingdom of Lucerne and stays within Lucerne now. Dori Snowblown is a member of Clan Snowblown and is in a position of leadership of the clan, but his position is mainly an advisor role as he lost his arm during the Goblin invasion and is a poor fighter since. Dori Snowblown in this position is the Senator of Aeducan Thaig and the most known Dwarf amongst the humans of Lucerne. Dori Snowblown was born far before the rise of the goblins in the mountains and for that reason much of his wealth was born before the destruction of the lands. He would lose many siblings and clansmen when the Goblins overran Karak Mulgar and would also lose his arm to goblin axe during the fighting. Following the conflict with the Goblings he would be one of the main proponents of working closer and closer with the humans and perhaps moving their main population southward towards Lucerne, but he was rejected in this as most wanted to stay in their homes north of the opening in the mountain. True to his beliefs he would leave Karak Izor and became one of the more prominent southern Dwarves and would eventually come to be the sort of King of the south. With William Lovie III. leading the Kingdom of Lucerne Dori Snowblown was one of the first to push for reopening diologue and would travel to Lucerne where he met with the King. History Early History Dori Snowblown was born far before the rise of the goblins in the mountains and for that reason much of his wealth was born before the destruction of the lands. He would lose many siblings and clansmen when the Goblins overran Karak Mulgar and would also lose his arm to goblin axe during the fighting. Post Driving Tide Following the conflict with the Goblings he would be one of the main proponents of working closer and closer with the humans and perhaps moving their main population southward towards Lucerne, but he was rejected in this as most wanted to stay in their homes north of the opening in the mountain. True to his beliefs he would leave Karak Izor and became one of the more prominent southern Dwarves and would eventually come to form his Clan into a sort of leadership over the southern half of Karak Izor becoming the regents of the south in a way. With William Lovie III. leading the Kingdom of Lucerne Dori Snowblown was one of the first to push for reopening diologue and would travel to Lucerne where he met with the King. Family Members Relationships Category:Dwarf Category:Sof-Dwarf Category:People Category:Dwarf of the Lucernian Mountains Category:Clan Snowblown